


Partners 3

by SinfullySimple



Series: Partners [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Hurt, Lewis's A+ Parenting, No comfurt, Past Abuse, Siblings, To Be Continued, Young!Len, Young!Mick, angust, crazyness, it's a cliff hanger, sorry - Freeform, young!lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySimple/pseuds/SinfullySimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis Snart is home. The kids are still there. What will happen? Will they escape or will they get caught?</p><p>(Sorry for the sucky summary. I'm not good at them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQ/gifts).



> Welcome to the third installment of the Partners Seireis! :) I hope you enjoy it, and please chec out my other stories. I'm going to be posting a lot more here soon! :)
> 
> I am also gifting this work to RedQ! :) Thanks so much for your help with my stories, and being there to FanGirl with. :) I can't wait to read what you come up with next! :)

“Lisa!” Their dad called out again. “Come on. I’m having friends over tonight and they’re going to want to eat!” 

Lisa looked at Lenard in fear when they heard the door shut and footsteps come towards them. Lenard pulled her a little closer to him and put a finger to his mouth: signaling her to be quiet. Then he slowly started backing up towards the living room with her. Mick was in the living room. If they could make it there, they might have a chance at escaping through the back door. 

Come on. Come on. Come on! Lenard thought as he continued to back up with Lisa, keeping his eyes trained on the entrance to the hallway. If he catches us again, especially trying to escape and with Mick, we’ll all be dead. 

They finally, after what seemed like forever, made it to the living room where they found Mick staring at the fireplace, completely oblivious to the situation they were now in. “Mick!” Lenard hissed as quietly as he could. Mick’s head turned towards them with a questioning look. Lenard just put a finger to his lips again and pointed towards the kitchen where the back door was. Mick nodded understanding and slowly walked with them. 

Almost there… 

They had to make it. There was so much fear in Lisa’s young, warm, brown eyes. And there’ll be even more if we don’t get out of here. Lenard thought. He knew if they got stuck in the house again with their father, they wouldn’t last another six months. 

“Lisa?” Louis called, walking into the kitchen. When he saw them his eyes lit up with surprise. Surprise that quickly turned to anger. “You ungrateful little brats! What do you think you’re doing? Get over here right now!”

“Go!” Len yelled as their father started to come after them. 

Mick opened the door and ran out. Lisa was next, but hesitated. “Go!” Lenard yelled again as he shoved her out the door. He was just about to run out himself when someone grabbed him from behind and wrapped an arm around his neck.

Lisa and Mick paused and looked back when they heard a strangled cry. “Lenny!” Lisa yelled, about to run back. 

“No!” Lenard ground out. “Go!” He said, waving his hand frantically, trying to make sure she got the message. “You have to go.”

“No!” She yelled as Louis’s grip tightened, cutting off all the airflow to Lenard’s lungs. 

Len managed one more strangled word before he was pulled back into the house. Thankfully the person that the word was intended for got the message and Mick dragged Lisa away. 

Lenard nodded as best he could and prepared himself for what was to come. 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here.” Louis hissed in his ear, his grip tightening even more.

Lenard struggled, knowing it was no use, but doing it anyway. If he didn’t get air in the next thirty seconds, he was going to pass out. Thankfully Louis realized this and loosened his grip just enough for him to breath. 

He gasped in air thankfully. “You.” Another gasp. “Need me.” He retched and his father let go of him. 

“And why is that?”  
“If you ever want to catch Lisa, you need to know where to find her.”


End file.
